wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruins of Castle Wolfenstein
ORDERS April 1945. Intelligence reports have reassessed the apparent demise of OPERATION EISENFAUST. Apparently, DR. SCHABBS had also been conducting research on his undead army in the dreaded CASTLE WOLFENSTEIN. So your assault on Castle Hollehammer was only a partial success. Now the advancing Russian Army is on the verge of capturing the castle. British and US officials fear that the Russians will capture the remaining records of Dr. Schabbs' mutant research and use them to unleash an army of automotans to subjugate the world under their ideology. USAAF daylight raids with heavy and medium bombers have caused substantial damage to the castle in the past few weeks in an attempt to obliterate any evidence of Dr. Schabbs' research. However, intelligence reports indicate that major portions of the castle structure remain intact. The nearest US forces are over 60 miles away and cannot reach the castle before the Russians. The remaining evidence of Operation Eisenfaust must be destroyed before it falls into the hands of the Russians. SHAEF has requested that you be assigned to carry out this mission. A Westland Lysander light-recon aircraft is warmed up and ready to drop you outside the castle grounds. Once again, the fate of the world rests on your shoulders, so don't screw up! Good luck! BRIEFING Intelligence has gathered the following information regarding the various areas of the castle you may need to explore to find any remaining research documents prepared by Dr. Schabbs. This information has been compiled from reports of escaped prisoners working on the castle and local residents working with the resistance. Because of the time factor involved in receiving this information, some of it may no longer be accurate. Plan your mission accordingly, and be prepared to react to unanticipated developments. LEVEL 1: Garden Walkway ----------------------- You will begin your assault in the garden of Castle Wolfenstein. That's right, just walk right in the front door. The vegetation here is now dead and lifeless so it probably won't be much help in covering your arrival. You'll be at a definite disadvantage until you can pass through the garden and get into the castle. Since the grounds are well patrolled, to stand and fight outnumbered and without cover would be suicide. Unless you find secure cover, keep moving or you risk exposing yourself to ambush and deadly crossfire. With luck, some of the German ammo bunkers may have survived the bombing. If you can infiltrate one of these bunkers you may have enough ammunition to carry out a sustained firefight. There's not much left of the ground floor of the castle so once you are inside, find the elevator and get to level 2. LEVEL 2: Rubble --------------- Our information indicates that the lower floors of the castle were heavily damaged by the bombing and for the most part bear little resemblance to their former condition. Many walls have been completely blown out, some areas are littered with blast debris, and much of the rubble cleared from the upper floors has been used to shore up and reconstruct the lower floors. German engineers have been quite successful in their efforts to preserve the castle and troops remain stationed there, although sometimes in improvised barracks. Once you are inside the castle, the disarray should work to your benefit. Use the rubble for cover, and exploit the confusion caused by the damaged structure. Of special note on this level is the condition of the treasure vault that has housed the castle's valuables. If you can do so without jeopardizing the rest of your mission, locate and infiltrate the vault and remove as much of the remaining treasure as you can carry. LEVEL 3: Rubble --------------- This level was once an enormous kitchen and dining area for the castle. Although many provisions are still stored here, the majority of this level has been converted to makeshift quarters for the troops gurading the castle and supervising the workers. If you have moved quickly, it is unlikely that any of these forces will be mobilized to resist your assault. LEVEL 4: Lower Rings -------------------- This is the first of the two "ring" floors of Castle Wolfenstein. Before the bombing, these two floors consisted of offices and barracks arranged in expanding concentric circles. The damage to this level was very extensive and many areas are still structurally unstable. It is expected that the resistance on this level should be minimal. You will need to make your way from the center "ring" to the outermost ring where the elevator is located. LEVEL 5: Upper Rings -------------------- This is the second of the "ringed" levels. Reports indicate that much of the original structure on this level has survived the bombing. In addition, crews have worked to clear away much of the debris. Because of the good condition of this level, it is expected to be heavily occupied. Move toward the center "ring" to find the elevator. No other tactical suggestions except to bring a chaingun. LEVEL 6: Arena -------------- This level was home to a majestic stone auditorium/arena with an immense indoor seating capacity and incredible acoustics. Not any more... As with the garden, it is expected you will be out in the open with little cover. Maintain whatever cover is available, and proceed with exteme caution since reports indicate that there was an experimental mutant laboratory hidden somewhere on this level. Expect that mutants will be roaming freely in all areas and proceed accordingly. LEVEL 7: Rubble --------------- The next two levels suffered the most severe damage in the bombing. The castle doors are expected to be mostly blown out or hopelessly jammed. To you advantage is the fact that these levels are so uninhabitable that you should find few if any troops stationed there. LEVEL 8: Rubble --------------- As with the previous level, don't expect to find much of the original structure remaining. This level was once an armory, so expect to have ample supplies at your disposal. LEVEL 9: Courtyard ------------------ Congratulations, almost. Just make it out onto the courtyard that sits atop the castle and then lower yourself down the battlements with a rope to complete your mission. Beware of dangerous guards here! Remember, better to run and live to fight another day when the odds look bad. If you aren't careful, you might be stuck in the castle forever! GOOD LUCK! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Thanks to all the MAPEDIT developers for making this madness possible... ------------------------ HINTS FOR CUSTOM MAPS ------------------------ <<< Spoiler alert >>> ***** WARNING: THIS IS A HINT FILE! READ THIS ONLY IF YOU ARE A ***** ***** SPINLESS WIMP OR IF YOU HAVE SPENT MORE THAN A WEEK TRYING ***** ***** TO COMPLETE A LEVEL. OR, IF YOU'RE JUST CURIOUS... ***** ** Game I. Ruins of Castle Wolfenstein ** Mission Briefing: Remember what your mission briefing stated: some of the information contained there may be stale. This of course is a hint file, everything here is going to be based on the actual configuration of the levels. Legend: Bosses = Bosses present Keys = Keys present and whether required for exit or just to access bonuses Secrets = Secret doors and wall types or other identifying factors, if multiple walls need to be pushed, number of "pushes" listed Weapons = Weaponry available on level and hints regarding location Level 1 --------- Bosses: none Keys: 2 gold (one required), blue (for bonus) Secrets: 3 (behind purple pagle, nazi flag, and unmarked) Weapons: pistol Other: fake door, major crossfire zones Level 2 --------- Bosses: none Keys: gold (bonus) Secrets: 1 (unmarked near many barrels, two pushes) Weapons: pistol Other: big treasure vault Level 3 --------- Bosses: none Keys: gold (required), blue (required) Secrets: 4 (two behind gold swastikas, one between drums, one unmarked) Weapons: machine gun (SS, in secret) Other: ambushes Level 4 --------- Bosses: none Keys: gold (required), blue (usually required) Secrets: 7 (behind nazi flag, multi-color brick: 2 pushes, red sign: 2 pushes, red sign: 5 pushes, three unmarked dead ends) Weapons: machine gun (in front of you), chain gun (in secret) Other: mutants, shortcut (?) "secret maze" tunnel Level 5 --------- Bosses: Arnold (aka Hans) Keys: gold (required), blue (required) Secrets: 2 (behind blue swastika and gold swastika) Weapons: machine gun (behind you), chain gun (in secret...bring one) Other: spray and pray, can be done with pistol at some difficulty levels! Level 6 --------- Bosses: none Keys: gold (required), blue (required) Secrets: 2 (one behind bloody purple wall, one dead end) Weapons: machine gun (SS), chain gun (in secret) Other: mutants, don't rush in! Level 7 --------- Bosses: none Keys: gold, blue (both useless) Secrets: 4 (behind map, cracked wall, missing skull pattern, and unmarked) Weapons: machine gun (SS and in secret), chain gun (in secret) Other: many false doors Level 8 --------- Bosses: three Helga, 3 Arnold Keys: none (gold required, get from one of the bosses) Secrets: 2 (behind gold swastika at start, VERY important, and one unmarked) Weapons: machine gun (hidden in tunnels, SS), chain gun (hidden in tunnels) Other: wish you were back in a nice tranquil game like DOOM? Level 9 --------- Bosses: four Keys: none Secrets: 17 (red signs, all useless?) Weapons: pistol (run whatcha brung) Other: To finish the game, swerve hard left after passing the last set of barrels and RUN forward (even though it feels like suicide.) If you get stuck, use the "W"arp command to go back to level 9 and you will be transported to a secret boss meeting! Category:WolfMaster